Baguette
by Noyume
Summary: Quand on parle de Tamaki, on parle aussi de France et d'origine ! Quoi de mieux que le pain, bien cliché comme idée, pour songer à la France ? Et dire que cette pauvre Haruhi n'en a jamais goûté ! /O.S court et sans logique\


**Hey hey hey ! débarquation sur un nouveau fandom -bonjour les nouveaux mots 8D- et les nouveaux gens ! Enfin, si des gens passent par là ? Mon fandom de prédilection, c'est Haikyuu à la base mais voilà, j'ai participé à la nuit du FoF, la 76ème pour être précise ! -d'ailleurs, pour les questions, n'hésiez pas à me les poser par MP ou review, pas de sushis !- **

**Le thème était « _Baguette_ _»_**

 **Et c'est partie en bordel avec ce thème, j'ai pas compris pourquoi Ouran... Enfin si, j'ai rematé ça la veille oup's :')  
** **Ahem, donc que de la connerie sans aucun scénario, voilà, c'est tout, rien d'autre.  
** **Ne cherchez absolument pas la logique là-dedans ou autre hein ! Ah et j'ai aussi eu la flemme de me relire :D -ouais, ceci est un brouillon en fait, ahahhaha, donc ne cherchez pas, c'est moche et mal écrit, mais ça peut p-e faire rire... ?/ZBAF/-**

 **Aller, cia ! o/**

* * *

– Sire, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Une baguette, bande d'incultes !

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, blasés.

– Et pourquoi il y a une baguette ici ?

– On a rien de prévu avec du pain... compléta Kaoru.

Dans un sourire mystérieux et une pose des plus grotesques, Tamaki répondit joyeusement.

– Ma chère et tendre fille n'en a jamais goûté ! Il fallait que je pallie à ce manque de culture et de goût !

– C'est seulement une baguette hein...

– Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à ce sujet d'ailleurs ? interrogea Hikaru, le regard animait d'une lueur, taquine. — Bien qu'elle était plus perverse que taquine, mais nous n'en noterons rien —

– En parlant de mes origines, voyons ! répliqua vivement le roi, pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez toujours aussi... aussi...

– Aussi ? demandèrent ensemble les deux clones.

– Aussi dévergondé et dépravé !

– Nous ? Dépravés ? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

– Oui, dépravé !

– Alors que l'on parlait d'une baguette de pain ? Quelles idées tordues t'ont passé par la tête pour que tu nous insultes de la sorte ? rajoutèrent-ils en chœur, une fois encore.

Les deux grands yeux ouverts, le visage de Suou s'empourpra. Lentement au début, ne colorant que d'un rose tout à fait doux sur ses joues, pour s'étaler de plus en plus vivement jusqu'à ses oreilles et finir sa course jusqu'à sa front, dans un rouge carmin de toute beauté. Sous les yeux, toujours moqueurs comme à leur habitude, des deux jumeaux.

– Absolument rien !

– Le sire a encore des idées déplacées à l'encontre de sa _chère fille_! rirent-ils.

Dans un bon sauvage et presque désespéré, le chef de la bande essaya tant bien que mal de les faire taire en les attrapant. Bien que peine perdue ce fussent d'avance, son visage perdit la magnifique couleur vermeille qu'il avait acquise sous leurs moqueries.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?

La brusque question les arrêta dans leur élan. Haruhi arrivait dans la salle d'hôte, un air consterné sur le visage.

– Le sire à des idées perverses ! balancèrent les jumeaux sans soucis.

– Mais pas du tout ! hurla ce dernier. Haruhi, ma chère, ne les écoute pas ! Ils ne disent que sottises pour que tu te méfies de moi ! Jamais je n'aurais de pensées impures envers toi, je te le jure !

La flopée de mot, d'engagement, de serment — et d'insulte envers ses idiots de cadets — n'enlevèrent pas l'air désabusé de la jeune fille.

– Et donc, je peux savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

L'expression de Tamaki changea du tout au tout suite à la demande. D'un grand sourire et des presque larmes aux coins des yeux, il se leva — puisqu'il s'était agenouillé au pied d'Haruhi pendant son monologue précédent — et l'attira jusqu'à une table.

Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, et put voir une longue forme cylindrique*, elle fut emportée jusqu'à cette dernière et fut même assise devant avant d'avoir pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Sa première pensée fut que le mets sentait bon, délicieusement bon.

Un couteau à la main et un air beaucoup plus calme collé au visage, Suou en coupa un bout et le lui présenta.

– Bien entendu, comme je te l'ai déjà précisé, on en mange rarement sans accompagnement, expliqua-t-il pendant qu'elle prenait le morceau de baguette. On peut mettre différents fromages, ou s'en servir pour essuyer l'assiette, les enfants mettent souvent du chocolat dessus...

Après un regard envers la nourriture, elle croqua finalement dedans. Tamaki retint son souffle. Elle mâcha, sans piper mot. Il crût s'évanouir par peur que cela lui déplaise. Elle avala. Il scruta intensément sa réaction.

– Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais ça n'a pas tant de goût que cela. Bien que j'apprécie la croûte qui croustille et la mie moelleuse, on dirait une brioche, en quelque sorte !

Des étoiles s'allumèrent dans les yeux du plus vieux, on aurait presque pu percevoir les fleurs autour de lui, il s'élança rapidement vers la réserve, là où l'on rangeait les gâteaux pour Honey-sempai.

– Attends d'avoir goûté cela avec du fromage et un peu de vin !

– Je ne bois pas.

– Il reste aussi le chocolat ! s'écria-t-il, déjà loin.

La jeune fille soupira.

– C'est vrai que tu n'avais jamais goûté de baguette ? demandèrent les jumeaux, toujours présents.

Elle acquiesça.

– Enfin, j'aurai pu, mais ça ne m'avait jamais intéressé et je n'y ai pas plus pensé que ça, on n'en mange pas à la maison.

– Et vous en êtes arrivé là quand vous parliez des origines du roi, donc...

– Oui, comme il est à moitié français et que j'ai décidé de prendre français comme option l'an prochain, il n'a pas arrêté de monologuer pour finir sur ce sujet-là... je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé.

D'un sourire railleur, Hikaru reprit.

– Donc tu es sûre...

– Ce n'est pas en parlant d'autre chose ?

– Comme d'un sujet un peu plus...

– Étrange... ?

– Arrêtez ça immédiatement.

– De quoi ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

– Vos idées idiotes et déplacées.

Ils se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Dis, comment tu sais si elles sont idiotes ou déplacées.

– Parce que c'est souvent le cas avec vous.

La remarque les fit protester vivement. Un sourire aux lèvres, Haruhi se détourna.

– De toute manière, quoi que vous disiez, je ne vous croirai pas.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Parce que je vous connais, et je sais comment vous réagissez.

– Et tu connais aussi nos pensées, hein...

– Et nos désirs...

Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle, jusqu'à l'encerclés de leurs bras.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma fille ? hurla Tamaki qui venait de revenir.

Ils s'éloignèrent subitement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Absolument rien ! nièrent-ils.

– Ne faites pas les innocents ! Dégénérés ! Mais quelle idée j'ai eue de vous prendre ici ! il s'approcha de la jeune fille, oh ma douce, vas-tu bien ?

– Comment pourrait-elle aller mal après avoir mangé de la baguette ?

Une veine pulsa près de sa tempe.

– Venez tous les deux ici ! Que je vous refasse votre éducation !

Ils lui tirèrent la langue comme seule réponse. Il les pourchassa, ils esquivèrent. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'éloignèrent tous trois de la jeune fille, la laissant perplexe dans une question presque existentielle :

Étaient-ils vraiment idiots ?

*'tain, ceci est absolument à double sens, mais comment on décrit une baguette de pain autrement sérieux ?! :')


End file.
